Love Of My Life
by strong man
Summary: Mub feels that Grub might be the only one for him despise his delusional love for Mary Katherine and sees taking are of the pod with him is a test of a real baby but the slug hasn't told him about his feelings for him so he hopes that he understands his crisis. Bufo is trapped in a pit of loneliness and wondered why he's always so mean to everyone till he meets a beautiful angel.


_**This is my first fic of Epic, not related to the live-action movie**_

 _ **Description; I haven't seen the film but the trailer and Wikipedia kinda gave me some hints plus the Wiki really showed me that the slug and snail are treating the pods as their baby.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Mub/Grub, Nod/Ronin, Bufo/Alexander **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ April 7 2013

* * *

Early in the forest, Mub and Grub were growing more responsible to the Pod they were taking care of. "It's sad that Queen Tara is gone, she would want up to resume our care for the Pods" Mub said

"Ya think, I gotta go meet Nod for my training" Grub said. "You must be talking about ol' flat-face" The slug mocked in a not caring way. Grub was unhappy to leave his possible boyfriend to do all the work himself.

"You know, I don't have to leave" He said. "I'll be fine, go live your dream" Mub responded while tending to the pod. The snail unexpectedly kissed his companion on the cheek before slithering on his way.

"Grub' He said at the minute and turned his head around causing the slug to freeze up in fear "What is it? He asked. Mub tried to admit his feelings but crackled under the pressure

"Grub, I think I-" He was cut off when Nob dropped in between them "Grub, you ready for your training? He said looking at him and smiling. "You bet" He said excitedly then the leaf man turned to the slug who just rolled his eyes in annoyance

"What's up, flat-face" He said boringly. "Oh, hey Mub, caring for that pod I see" He said putting both hands on his hips. The slug was holding the pod like it was his baby and was rocking it back & forth like it was his baby.

What's it to you? He asked. "N-nothing, I was simply just commenting on your parenting skills' He said clarifying his statement. "Oh, thanks for that" The slug said surprised then looked at his snail friend who looked back at him.

"I'll be back soon" He said before Nod got on his back and they slithered off rather slowly. After he was gone, Mub turned his back and sighed "Don't worry" he cooed to the pod" I'll tell him eventually" he closed his eyes as he pulled the pod close to his slimy chest.

* * *

Deep in the forest, Bufo was in his thorn room, sitting his chair in the center of the room, thinking "I'm so very lonely" He massaged his face down with both hands " He called out to his henchmen and they came rushing into the door then bowed.

"I'm really depressed" he got off his thorn and stepped down "find me a handsome boyfriend and step on it" He shouted then the two flew out of the room. "The bullfrog sniffed as he went by his window.

He sighed once more before eyeing outside and looked at a buff, handsome and cunning toad thought he was more human and blinked twice, the unknown toad had his back turned, washing his long-flowing hair as the water dripped down the end.

Bufo gulped as he gazed upon that perfect body "Who is that gorgeous creature? He asked romantically then felt something "This feeling" he pus a hand on his heart before smiling "I suddenly feel happiness" He admitted to himself.

The moth and the mosquito were communicating in buzzes *We find more outside" Said the moth and he and his mosquito friend started to go out in the open but the bullfrog torn through them "out of my way" He said as he was pushing them against the wall.

Suddenly, he stopped after he leaped down from his stump when he heard same beautiful vocalizing so he followed the sweet sound "That melody is so stunning, I must find the source" He said as he hopped towards a leaf and pulled it back then discovered that it belonged to the buff guy so he quietly stepped in to get a closer listen but the guy looked in the corner of his eye and smiled after hearing splashes from his feet.

"You liked my humming? He asked smoothly. Bufo froze up but loosed his shirt as he cleared his throat "Absolutely, it was quite amusing to me." He said. "Hm" he looked at his design "you're not so bad" He said chuckling.

"What do you mean, I wasn't the one singing so wonderfully" He said straightening his shirt but instead, he slipped and fell flat-faced into the water. The guy laughed "You're funny" he put out a hand to help him up. Bufo just smiled once more and introduced himself" He took his hand and was pulled to his feet.

"Names..Alaxander" He said. "Nice name" He placed his hands his big biceps and rubbed them" "Wow, I didn't think I ever seen you around" He said as he was feeling the tenderness". "Well, you must be dreaming then" He said crossing his arms while smiling.

Bufo laughed then silence came until Alaxander spoke "We should start hanging out like, get to know one another" He suggested. "Sounds like a plan" The bullfrog said then another moment of silence "Hey, why don't you help me out" Alaxander said sexualy.

Bufo gulped as he was asked an order, that was his job and smiled "He's just like me" he said smirk and placed both hands on the toad's back then made a confessing grin on his face.

"Sorry about my hair" He said moving on to the front, on his left shoulder. Bufo closed his eyes and thought that he was a void of his depression it that way he felt and looked all too real.

 ** _Alaxander is my very first character that I made on Fursona yesterday and I think I'll do my OC on there from now on._**

 ** _From that I saw in the clips on Utube, Bufo is a very cute Toad, NO PERVERT and the two friends are look like they are destined to be together in my opinion._** ** _Next chapter will be more open as this is more closeted._**


End file.
